Yo-Yo Man cap 1 - Nacimiento
by Monkey D. Endymion
Summary: Andy López es un chico alegre, estudioso y un tanto torpe, que un día encuentra un amuleto de goma camino al liceo. Éste le revela que es el elegido para combatir a un antiguo y dormido mal que ha vuelto a despertar...
_**Fecha: Lunes 2 de marzo de 2009, ciudad de Talca, Chile**_

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y se repetía una historia que transcurría todos los días en los últimos 10 años.

¡Andy, por última vez, levántate que llegarás tarde al liceo!

Era la voz de una señora que, pese a sus ocupaciones, se preocupaba mucho por su hijo.

Luego, el susodicho saltó como un bólido y ni supo cómo se vistió.

Andy López, buen alumno que solo obtenía buenas calificaciones en los exámenes, era sin duda alguna un pésimo ejemplo a la hora de levantarse.

Hoy será un gran día en mi vida… después de tanto tiempo al fin entraré a la enseñanza media, gran paso para quienes ansiamos ser gente de bien en el futuro, oye mamá, ¿sabes o recuerdas de dónde salió este colgante tan raro que pende de mi mochila?

En efecto, de su grande y pesada mochila llena de libros colgaba una especie de llavero gris plata con la forma de un yo-yo, pero con un brillo que cautivó incluso al normalmente impasible muchacho.

No, hijo, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no lo has comprado en alguna de las convenciones donde sueles ir?

Momento de dudas (aunque insignificantes).

Si lo hice, no lo recuerdo en absoluto. Aún así, me parece muy lindo y exótico a la vez. Lo conservaré, madre.

Luego del desayuno ha llegado el momento de partir al liceo. Hacía mucho que Andy deseaba llegar a esta etapa de su vida, incluso desde el parvulario, donde ya destacaba entre sus pares por su rápido aprendizaje. Imaginaba que el liceo sería la culminación exitosa de su etapa preparatoria, y pensando en ello es que al cruzar la calle 1 poniente a la altura de la Alameda, sin darse cuenta pisó a un pequeño animalito que parecía de goma.

No puede ser… ¡pero si este "Crescencio" tiene vida propia! Es como una pequeña llama negra, pero no parece presentar…

Un temor vago y mal definido recorrió los nervios de Andy, pues en él la mala intención jamás nació, mucho menos con seres tan indefensos (aparentemente) como esta llamita en miniatura, la cual en una brusca postura replicó:

¡Cómo te atreves a pisarme, idiota! ¡No ves que he venido a buscarte, hombre yo-yo!

Rareza. Nunca se había oído en la historia que un animal hablara.

Andy casi se desmaya del susto; pero sin embargo se mantiene en pie contando lentamente hasta cinco

¿Q-q-quién e-eres? ¿Y p-por qué ha-hablas?

Con la misma postura, el "Crescencio" contestó:

¡Ahora no hay tiempo para responder preguntas! Guárdame en tu mochila y más tarde te respondo lo que quieras, pero ¡primero haz lo que tienes que hacer, ve, ya se hace tarde!

El joven no halló más remedio que hacer caso de las indicaciones dadas y, creyendo tener efectos secundarios de una fiesta donde estuvo el día anterior siguió con la misma calma de antes a sus estudios.

Una vez en recreo, se encuentra con Martín Gómez, amigo de muchos años:

¡Gusto de verte, Martín! Me alegro de saber que estaremos estudiando en el mismo liceo, pero… espera, ¿querías darme la sorpresa?

¡Hola! No, en absoluto, solo fueron azares del destino. ¿En qué curso estás?

En el primer grado F, ¿y tú, "brother"?

En primero B. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en las vacaciones?

He ido a Constitución y a Pelluhue, donde hay muy lindas playas, y además he estado practicando las artes del yo-yo. ¿Te apetece que lo demuestre?

No hay problema, me encanta ver artistas tanto callejeros como circenses, y espero que llegarás a ser un record Guinness de lanzamientos de yo-yo

Si tú lo dices…

Apenas dijo esto una voz en su conciencia le dijo

Usa el yo-yo plateado que cuelga de tu mochila.

Haciendo caso, descubrió que la cadena del llavero se transformó en una cuerda como por magia. Se la ajustó, y lanzó el yo-yo por los aires dándole un total de 16 "vueltas al mundo" causando el asombro de ambos.

Luego gritó "¡COLUMPIO!" y realizó un rápido movimiento de manos para que el yo-yo colgara de un triángulo de la misma cuerda. Tiempo: 20 segundos, los suficientes para aumentar el asombro de ambos.

Finalmente lo lanzó hacia adelante y bajo el son de "¡METEOROS!" de repente el yo-yo pareció transformarse en una especie de puño metálico que se movió cerca de 100 veces en tan solo 10 segundos.

Mientras en el liceo sucedía esto, no muy lejos de ahí, en el Cerro La Virgen hay una catacumba que parece ser la guarida de un científico, toda adornada por aparatos electrónicos, frascos, especímenes, etcétera que se pueden hallar. Al fondo es posible ver una sombría figura…

La energía de la gente de esta ciudad es muy abundante, Lisbon. Podríamos idear hoy mismo algún plan de recogida para nuestro gran amo, quien acusa una gran baja en su poder en los últimos años.

En ese momento se presentó Lisbon, una guapa mujer de largos cabellos, carmesíes en su mitad derecha y verde jade en su mitad izquierda, alta y con un ceñido y resplandeciente vestido azul marino (con una hilera de broches metálicos que se bifurca hacia la falda) que bien recuerda a los que usan las escorts; completan su atuendo unos brazaletes hasta el codo del mismo color con hileras metálicas.

Doctor, he rastreado un punto donde los jóvenes de esta ciudad rebosan de energía: el campo Club House ubicado hacia el norte de la ciudad. Allí los jóvenes practican un deporte conocido como "fútbol" todas las tardes y siempre están desperdiciando valiosa energía vital para nuestros planes.

Hmmm… ¿y qué se supone que tienes ideado, mi querida Lisbon?

Contactaré al demonio rango 20 para que se infiltre en el grupo y absorba las energías de sus inútiles vidas, ¡JUAJUAJUAAAAA!

¡JOAJOAJOAOAOOOOOOOO!

Algo más tarde, a eso de las 16:02, iban juntos Andy y Martín a un futbolito que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de nuestro protagonista, el Club House, el más prestigiado de la ciudad, con una cancha tamaño FIFA, camarines, gimnasio y duchas. Andy, quien tenía menos práctica en el deporte rey, lo expresaba así:

¿Estás seguro de que ésta es la mejor manera de entretenerse luego del estresante inicio de clases? Mira que hubiera preferido llenar mi buche con una sabrosa copa de helado de piña…

Hermano, -le dice su amigo Martín, más atlético que él- quiero que recuerdes que en mi niñez sufrí de obesidad por entregarme a los placeres mundanos… el médico me recomendó canalizar mi ansiedad practicando deportes, así que te recomiendo lo mismo.

Es cierto, aunque no está nada de mal comer algo de vez en cuando (cara de placer)… bueno, entonces ¡divirtámonos por la salud!

(Claramente confundido por aquella frase) Si tú lo dices…

Poco antes de que empezaran a jugar, apareció flotando en las inmediaciones una cabina TARDIS. Dentro de ella había otro joven con indumentaria deportiva, moreno y de una estatura más bien baja (1.65) quien hablaba por teléfono:

Está todo listo, señora Lisbon. Absorberemos la energía de esos rapaces cuando estén en su clímax.

Y… ¿cuándo debería ser ese momento, demonio Peledon?

Cuando estén en el entrenamiento de tiros a puerta. Toda la energía de sus cuerpos se concentra en sus pies para rematar lo más fuerte posible y sus mentes, para añadir una gran precisión. Razón por la cual será algo muy fácil de superar… ¡Peledon!

Confío en ti, demonio Peledon. No nos defraudes.

Dicho esto, Peledon, demonio rango 20, salió de la cabina (la cual desapareció) y entro corriendo a la concentración, fingiendo llegar atrasado.

¡Hola! -dijo jadeante- ya casi no llego a entrenar, fíjese que…

El entrenador, a quien no agradaban los atrasos, se lo hizo notar…

¡PEREDO! ¡SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR! ¡Ayer dije claramente a los citados que la cita era a las 16 horas, no a las 16:15! Espero tengas una buena excusa.

Perdón… es que… la micro no pasaba nunca…

Está bien que el transporte en tu sector sea negligente, pero ¡NO ES PARA ESTO! ¡La próxima vez… INTENTA SALIR ANTES DE TU CASA!

Bueno… lo siento.

Luego de eso pensó:

Este entrenador derrocha demasiadas energías en cada uno de sus gritos… También lo haré caer.

Luego llegó el entrenamiento como tal, el cual incluía toda clase de disciplinas, como el dribling, correr alrededor de la cancha, acondicionamiento físico al borde, juego libre en media y total cancha y lo principal: las prácticas a balón parado (corners, penaltis y tiros libres). Es en esta instancia cuando corresponde a Martín chutar su tiro libre, con la pelota posicionada a 25 metros del arco y una inclinación de 40° respecto del punto penal.

¡Ánimo, hermano, tú puedes, que tus años de práctica se impongan en este momento! – exclamó Andy, el cual había fallado de forma estrepitosa su lanzamiento llevándolo a las nubes.

Sí, ¡tú puedes nomás! ¡Esa vital energía ha de ser nuestra! -pensaba a sí mismo el joven "Peredo", con una cara que ya empezaba a reflejar notorios rasgos de maldad que solo un mangaka o fotógrafo detallista hubiera visto- Ya coloqué la bomba succionadora en aquel balón que pateará ese sujeto llamado Martín, así que apenas dé el golpe ¡zas! las energías de estos incautos serán absorbidas y ¡yo, Peledon, ascenderé a rango 125 y estaré al lado de mi señora Lisbon! ¡Jujujujuju!

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Martín golpeó con maestría la pelota y ésta, en lugar de dirigirse al arco, ascendió unos 20 metros y se transformó en una gigantesca bola negra con la insignia de un rayo en la frente de un rostro que parecía ser una versión femenina del mismo Peledon. Y poniéndose al descubierto su verdadera forma (un ser humanoide con la tez muy blanca, cabello largo, erizado y color verde petróleo y vestido con indumentaria deportiva negra con un balón de fútbol en la camiseta y un rayo negro en la frente) se presenta:

¡Soy Peledon! ¡Ahora, Telstar 20, te ordeno en nombre de nuestro amo que absorbas toda la energía vital de estos insignificantes humanos!

Dicho esto, jugadores, cuerpo técnico y todos quienes pululaban ahí dentro comenzaron a desfallecer mientras sus fuerzas se dirigían todas hacia la extraña bola. Excepto Andy, quien protegido por un extraño campo de energía, salió flotando del recinto hacia un bosque no muy lejano peor escondido.

Pero… ¡qué demonios pasa aquí! ¡Por qué estoy flotando! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

El pequeño "crescencio" con forma de llama negra hizo su aparición repentina luego de ponerse a salvo:

El mundo está en peligro, guerrero Yo-Yo. Debes despertar ahora o será nuestro fin.

¿Otra vez tú? ¿Quién eres y por qué me llamas así?

Por ahora solo puedo decirte que mi nombre es Yana, y soy tu consejera y guardiana de tus poderes –respondió con énfasis-. Pero ahora no es momento de dar más explicaciones sobre mí. Debes salir a combatir al mal ¡ahora!

Pero, ¿cómo? Solo soy una persona ordinaria, es más, ni siquiera sé qué hacer en contra de esa cosa…

¿Recuerdas ese yo-yo plateado que tienes en la mochila? Debes lanzarlo hacia el cielo y decir "Poder universal del yo-yo, ¡transformación!"

De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…

Andy obedeció la orden de Yana al pie de la letra, y al instante sufrió una transformación (la cual incluía muchos yo-yo brillantes de fondo) la cual lo convirtió en una especie de héroe urbano, cuyo atuendo consiste en: Traje negro y ceñido con chaleco (lycra) de manga larga, guantes, pantalón largo y botas. Destacaban en rojo su cinturón y un par de anillos que demarcaban el inicio de los guantes y las botas, y en dorado unas hombreras, rodilleras y un gran yo-yo delineado en su chaleco. Completaban su indumentaria unos anteojos ahumados con forma de estrella de 5 puntas con un bello marco y patillas doradas, y una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro, la cual le permitía volar.

¡Oh! ¡Me he transformado! Yana, o como te llames, ¡esto solo me deja más dudas! ¿Quién soy?

¡Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, muchacho preguntón! ¡Ahora vuela hacia la batalla! Hay un enemigo por vencer, ¡y un mundo por salvar!

¡Genial! ¡Puedo volar libre como las aves y los aviones!

Luego de la cara de repudio de Yana, nuestro héroe fue volando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, o mejor dicho de batalla, y un sentimiento de coraje inundó de pronto su normalmente tímido corazón:

¡Alto ahí, Peledon!

¿Qué… quién demonios eres?

Tampoco estoy seguro de qué o quién rayos eres, pero ¿¡cómo te atreves a arruinar una tarde de diversión y esparcimiento para estos jóvenes que escapan de los malos vicios a través del deporte!? ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡Soy un guerrero que combate a las fuerzas del mal, Yo-Yo Man, y frustraré tus planes a como dé lugar!

Mientras pensaba incrédulo:

¿De dónde saqué estas palabras, y por qué sé que me llamo Yo-Yo Man…?

El demonio rango 20 respondió:

Nunca he oído hablar de ti, Yo-Yo Man. Pero lo que sí sé es que eres una alpargata y ¡más vale que no te atrevas a subestimarme! ¡También absorberé tus energías así que vete preparando! ¡Telstar 20, ataca! ¡Técnica de pelotazos al área!

Una lluvia de balonazos que golpeaban como balas de cañón salieron de Telstar, y nuestro héroe saltó como nunca antes para esquivar el ataque.

¡Quedarás machacado como un plátano si insistes en evadir así mi ataque! ¿Dónde quedó el "gran héroe", ah? ¡Pelotazos al área, estallen!

Con esta variante estaba asegurada la victoria de Peledon, ya que Yo-Yo Man se estaba cansando y asustando cada vez más, hasta que Yana le dijo:

Vamos, hombre, ¿no vas a pelear?

No… no puedo pelear, ¡no sé qué hacer! -expresó con mucha desesperación-.

Mira esa extraña bola de energía, ¿la ves? Es la fuente de su poder. Toma tu yo-yo de plata y dirígelo hacia esa bola. Di "meteoros yo-yo" y la destruirás.

Aún con indecisión, nuestro héroe aplicó la técnica de ¡Meteoros Yo-Yo! (la que desarrolló en su temporada de vacaciones) y el yo-yo se transformó en un puño metálico que con suma rapidez destruía las pelotas que se cruzaban en su camino (varias a la vez) hasta que llegó a Telstar 20, la cual fue golpeada unas 100 veces por segundo por 5 segundos hasta que se desbarató. Peledon, viéndose vencido, exclamaba:

¡No, mi fortuna maligna! ¡Telstar! ¡Ya verás, maldito insecto!

Yana dijo en el oído a Yo-Yo Man:

Ahora que Peledon se ha debilitado enormemente, es hora de atacarlo de manera directa. Pronuncia "poder del trueno, manifiéstate ahora".

Sí, aunque aún no estoy seguro de…

¡Solo hazlo!

Apenas se dijo esto el héroe de anteojos raros tomó una pose digna de un personaje de acción y lanza su arma hacia el enemigo, al son de ¡Poder del Trueno, Manifiéstate Ahora! Tanto el yo-yo como su cuerda se han transformado en una bomba eléctrica que no tardó en hacer estallar al enemigo en medio de una poderosa electrocución.

¡Adiós, mundo cruel! ¡Le he fallado, mi señora Lisbon!

Luego de eso estalló dejando solo un puñado de polvo y una marca del rayo negro, ahora convertida en un cristal de ónice que se apagó rápidamente.

Abordado por un sentimiento de compañerismo inimaginable este héroe se acercó al inerte Martín, y éste despertó preguntando:

¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Quién eres?

No temas, muchacho. Soy Yo-Yo Man y he salvado las vidas de todos ustedes de las garras del mal. Por favor tú, al igual que todos quienes han sido atacados, prométanme que cuidarán de sus preciadas vidas desde ahora.

Yo-Yo Man dio un salto y desapareció volando del lugar mientras el resto de los presentes despertaba de su forzado letargo.

En otro lugar ubicado en las catacumbas de su escondite secreto, Lisbon, quien recibía la energía absorbida, sintió cómo el flujo era cortado de manera abrupta…

Maldición… el demonio rango 20 ha sido derrotado. Me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible que un simple humano enmascarado lo haya vencido? Hay que poner más cautela la próxima vez… ¡ven aquí, demonio rango 45!

Se vieron un par de ojos malignos brillando en la oscuridad:

Estoy a vuestras órdenes, señora Lisbon.

Ya siendo las 19:03 horas y habiendo concluido los entrenamientos, Andy (ya en estado normal) y Martín salían de la concentración luego de horas de entrenamiento gratificante para el alma (sin contar el incidente):

Andy, quisiera que me respondas una pregunta…

Dime, que para eso estoy.

¿De casualidad viste un monstruo extraño que nos atacó, y luego una especie de hombre enmascarado? Es que no logro recordar con claridad lo que ha pasado.

Lo único que sé, Martín, es que este hombre enmascarado es un valeroso héroe que lucha contra los criminales en nombre de la justicia. Su nombre es "Yo-Yo Man" y lo más seguro es que ésta no sea la última vez que lo vemos. Confía en él, por favor.

De acuerdo, Andy.

Finalmente, ambos amigos se separaron bajo el amanecer y cada quien tomó su rumbo hasta llegar a casa.


End file.
